


Sweet little song bird...

by Deadmeme



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Singing, Stalking, Yandere, kind of out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Joey drew was always protective of things that he claims. His studio, his creations, anything and everything really.But now, a little song bird caught his eye, with his messy blond hair and blue eyes.Joey new from the moment he saw Sammy that one thing was true.Sammy Lawrence was his.





	Sweet little song bird...

          The day I met my little song bird was the best day of my poor existence. It really seemed as my life had meaning and I wanted to cling to it.  I had always been a territorial person when it comes to things I claim.  And when I saw him I knew that he is mine, no matter what.

 

The more I talked to him the more I noticed. Like the way he acts tough until you complement him, then he turns into a blushing mess. Or his scent, he smelled like honey milk.It used to be mixed with cigarette smoke but he's trying to stop. 

 

Also his wit, always coming up with witty comebacks.

 

After a while I found courage and I asked him out. 

 

There I found even more to love. His laugh, his eyes and smiles when he just woke up, when he trembles from pleasure,  ** _god_** it's intoxicating.  He was my reason for living and my obsession.  I was like a dragon protecting my grand treasure.

 

But what would happen if he thought his hoard was being threatened.

 

Simple, he would **_eliminate_** the issue.

 

After the first incident I realized something important

 

 ** _I realized how many people tried to take my sweet song bird away_**.

 

So I started to keep my song bird away from the world. Of course I took him out once in a while, he didn't seem to mind the arrangement. 

  
I know I'm a little to possessive over him but till the end

 

**_He's my sweet little song bird._ **

 

 

 


End file.
